scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 15
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '15: How the Fallen have Fallen ' Lab-Fallen Angels' Lair-Restricted Sector-Area 53-Lower Levels-Night lab is a room with a lot of space, same old stuff from up to 50 years ago, and not enough light. Just then, Casta walks in, looks around, and faces the door. Casta: Clicking. Jacqueline's Voice: She says it's clear. Creep Kids open the door and walk inside. Scrappy: Nice look-out, Casta. Winnie: Yeah. Not bad for kya-hairy soda. Jacqueline: Kiwa hirsute. Rodney at the tracking device: According to the tracker, our parents are somewhere in this laboratory. look on the tables and see mechanical parts, tools, and beakers. Elsa: Amazing. Look at all this equipment. Harry: Storage tanks, computer motherboards, chemistry sets, operating tables…wow. Miguel: All this technology looks pretty advanced. So what is all this new stuff being kept in an old place, like this? Winnie: I don't know. to them, a fallen angel is stand on the ceiling support, keeping a close eye on them. Andrew: Hey, look; an old fashion radio. Donald: This brings back memories. fallen angel pulls out his spear and is preparing to throw it. Then Feather, Rodney, and Godzina look at a large jet-like vehicle in front a long runway leading to the outside. Feather squawking: Oh wow! Rodney: You said it. That is one big bird. Godzina: Sniffing. It's been used, but for what? angel is aiming and is about to throw the spear at Rodney, until Andrew gets the old radio working. It is playing music extremely loud, everyone (especially the fallen angel) cover their ears from the noise. Andrew: HEY, I GOT IT WORKING! Donald irritated: SWELL! Tug: ANDREW, TURN THAT OFF! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER! Andrew: WHAT? angel drops his spear, and then falls down as well. He crashes into some box. The Creep Kids turn their heads to him as he stands up. Tanis: A FALLEN ANGEL! Scrappy: ALRIGHT! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? DO YOU, HUH? DO Y—HUH? runs past Scrappy; grabs the radio, and tries desperately in whacking it on a machine up against the wall. The machine gets damaged; the kids notice, and ran clear as it explodes. After the explosion, they get up looking at the rubble where the angel and the radio used to be. Jamaal: Wow. Now that's what I call a "boom-box". Tug: Affinitive. Donald: Oh man. What a way to go. Mary: Hmm…I wonder why he put so much effort into destroying that radio. all the other fallen angels appear out of nowhere, surrounding the Creep Kids. Phantasma: Looks like we attracted some unwanted attention. kids are about to fight back, until the hand of the angel busts out of the rubble. They look at him with surprise, as he digs himself out. His armor is busted and his skin has been torn; revealing his inside to be mechanical and electronic. Tug: What the…? Miguel: A robot? angels fly towards them, as Mary is pondering. Mary: That's it! Scrappy, use your secret whistle! Scrappy: Ugh, but why would I-? Mary: Just do it! they fly close enough, Scrappy blows his whistle and everyone, the Creep Kids and fallen angels, are covering their ears. The sound cracks Mary's helmets a bit. It also drives the angels crazy. Their heads are giving off electrical surges. Harry: ALRIGHT! WAY TO GO, SCRAPPY! Mary: THE HIGH-PITCH NOISE IS SCRABBLING THEIR ROBOTIC CIRCUITS! whistle then causes all the fallen angels to blow up. Nothing is left but broken robot parts. After Scrappy stops whistling, Mary pushes a button on her suit. Mary's suit: Suit Repair: Active. cracks in her helmet start to disappear. Suit Repair: Complete. Baxter: Okay. That was cool. Mary: Just installed it after the time last he used that whistle. Grunt: Good work, Scraps! Scrappy: Awe, it was nothing. Sibella: You were fangtastic. Even though, I despise that accursed whistle. transforms into Eddy, and then they look at the robot parts. Andrew: I can't believe it. They're robots. They're all robots. Goonie: Oh, that's why they have no soul. Eddy: Uh…very nice, Goonie, but not exactly the point. Winnie: So does that mean Samael is a fake too? Scrappy: Fake or not; either way, he's still gonna get what's coming to him. they hear a zapping kind of sound. Winnie: Listen, do you hear that? see a light flashing from the edges of a nearby door. They open it and look inside in shock to their sight of hundreds of machines and computers inside, big and small. In the base of it all are over a hundred operating tables. On them are all the kidnapped members of the Legend Counsel. Everyone: Dracula, Dr. Griffin, Spring Heeled Jack, Gabriel, Semyaza, the gill-man, the mummy daddy, papa werewolf…the room is so big, Godzilla and King Kong are in it too. Some of them are strapped down, some have hypodermic needles connected to tubes stuck into them, and some are being held down by energy given off by small devices. Monster Kids: Father! Dad! Daddy! Creep Kids run up to them and free them from the straps and devices. The monster kids are relieved to see their parents again. Dracula weakly: Sibella? Sibella: Daddy! You must rest now. Rodney: Take it easy, Dad. Mary in one of the computers: Interesting. It seems a small bit has been extracted from each member of the Legend Counsel: Life energy, DNA samples, Copies of molecular structure…Strange. Eddy files on the desk: Hey, guys! Look at this! Andrew: It's the missing files! Mary: It looks like Samael has been examining and experimenting with the Legend Counsel. Miguel: That monster; and I don't mean the ones we have now. What can we do? Rodney: The only thing we can do. Capture that head of the phony fallen angel. Donald: So any ideas? all start to think for a moment. Eddy: I got one. Scrappy Hey, Scrappy. I think it's time for one of those Scrappy Traps. Lab-Fallen Angel Lair later, they round up pieces of metal and ropes, and put them together into a trap: tying knots with the ropes and pulling them, tied to heavy objects found in the lab. They even use a forklift to help. Tug: Scrappy Trap is raring to go. Rodney: Good work. Now all we need is for someone to lure Sammy Boy. So, anyone wants to volunteer? half of Eddy entirely transforms into Harry. Harry the left side: Count me in. Eddy the right side: Well, it doesn't look like I have a choice. Matches growl: I'm in. Scrappy: Yeah, I wanna go too. Rodney: That's the spirit. Alright then, go creep him out! Eddy, Harry, Scrappy, and Matches: Yes, Sir! they all run out to find that evil fallen angel. Hallways-Fallen Angel Lair Scrappy, and Matches are walk down a hallway full of barrels. Scrappy: Maybe Samael is hiding in one of these barrels. and Matches look around the barrels, and Eddy leans closer forward to look over the barrels. As Scrappy and Matches come back around, they see Eddy's lower half. Scrappy: Gasps. There he is! and Matches tackle him behind the barrels. Noises of fighting come from behind. Take that! RUFF! Get him, Matches! sticks out of the barrels, grasping on Scrappy and Matches's tail. Scrappy: Harry, you're a fallen angel? Shame on you. Harry: If you and Taco Breath here jump me again, you'll be fallen, then become angel! places the little puppy and dragon down on one of the barrels. Scrappy: Samael just has to be here. I know it. I just—then, Scrappy and Matches see something coming. Happily Oh, Harry. both notice Samael coming up behind Harry. Harry, on the other hand, doesn't notice. Harry: What? What is it? Samael: Insolent worm! Harry: Scram bub! Can't you see my friend is trying to-? turns around and notices Samael. He shows the bandages around his right arm. Samael: You shall be punished for desecrating my arm. Harry: Your arm 'and' your gut. Samael: Huh, my gut? punches Samael in the gut. As he holds his gut in pain, Harry, Scrappy, and Matches jump into the barrels. Every time he looks into the barrels we're in, their heads pop in and out of another barrel. He leans forward into one of the barrels. Then Matches pops his head out of the barrels behind him with a wicked smirk. He blows fire onto Samael butt, and then he falls in the barrel he leaned into, wiggling and yelling in pain, until the barrel tips over. As he gets out with a smoking bottom, he sees Harry, Scrappy, and Matches running down the hall. Samael: I will destroy you miscreants! starts flying after them. Scrappy: Just try, buster! he chases them, Phantasma phases through the wall and talks into a walky-talky. Lab-Fallen Angel Lair talks to Rodney (without his clothes) through another walky-talky. Rodney's Voice: Good. Everyone to their places! puts his painting in a safe place. Then Rodney, Donald, Tug, and Feather stand near the door. Elsa, Miguel, and Baxter hide on one side of the lab, and Goonie and Casta hide in the other. Baxter grabs a control switch, while the other grab onto ropes. Andrew and Jacqueline jump onto the upper levels. Tanis, Winnie, and Mary hide behind barrels of oil on one side, and Jamaal, Godzina, and Grunt hide behind a large crate on the other. They pull ropes, lifting up a big, heavy containment box. Jamaal: All set to go. Donald: Are you sure this is gonna work? Rodney's Voice: Sure it will. As soon as the guys get here with Samael, I will throw this vial at his wings. The vial breaks and the chemical inside will harden like quick-drying cement when contacted with air. With his wing stuck like glue, he won't escape; and then you, I, Tug, and Feather will push Sam into that 'X'. When I give the signal, Goonie, Casta, Miguel, and Elsa will pull their ropes, yanking Samael's leg and hanging him in an upside-down position. If there's any trouble, Baxter will set of the fire extinguisher above to put out any fire he'll shoot out. Then Andrew, being on the upper levels with Jacqueline, will release the wrecking ball we made out of junk. Jackie's kick will allow the wrecking ball to send Samael flying into our containment box, being held up by our own Tanis, Wnnie, Mary, Jamaal, Godzina, and Grunt. Winnie in pain: Hurry it up, Rodney. strange sound comes from his walky-talky. Rodney's Voice: Come again, Sibella. Hallway-Fallen Angel Lair is still chasing Harry, Scrappy, and Matches. They pass Sibella, who is hanging on the ceiling upside-down. Sibella: They're almost to the lab. Get ready. Lab-Fallen Angel Lair prepares for Samael's arrival. As Harry, Scrappy, and Matches bring him in, Rodney throws the vial at his wings. The vial breaks and the chemical inside harden very rapidly, Samael falls and his wings are encased in the stuff. Donald turns his cane into a sword fights and Samael off. Rodney, Donald, Tug, Feather, Harry, Scrappy, and Matches push him back to the 'X'. When he finally stands on it… Rodney's Voice: NOW! Goonie, Casta, Elsa, and Miguel are about to pull the ropes, Samael, with his spear ready, is about to jump to the side. Harry and Scrappy notice that, and jump to stop him. But it is too late. Samael jumps to the side, and Harry accidentally steps on the 'X'. As the rope pulls back and drags Harry, he mistakenly grabs Scrappy's tail and drags the pup with him. Samael lands on a puddle of oil and slips. His spear slices through one of the barrels, and the oil inside gushes out and gets all over Winnie and Mary. The oil covers most of Mary's helmet. She lets go of the rope to wipe it all off. Mary: Ahh! I can't see a thing! lets go with one band to wipe the oil off her face. But the oil causes the rope to ship through the other hand's grip. The rope gets pulled back with Tanis still holding on. Tanis: WHOOAA! Rodney's Voice: Oh boy! containment box is now hanging diagonally, with Tanis still hanging onto the hanging. Samael surprisingly notices it. Miguel, Elsa, Goonie, and Casta are still pulling on their ropes. When Elsa and Miguel realizes it is Harry and Scrappy hanging by the rope, they let go, but Goonie already ties hers down. Goonie: We got him! We got him! We-uh-oh. Harry: AHH…Not again! presses a button on her suit. Mary's suit: Cleaning Function: Active. the oil on her just slides off. Cleaning Function: Complete. Marry sees their little problem. Mary: Oh dear. (as a bat) and Phantasma flies in to see all the excitement. Sibella changes back to her "human" form. Phantasma: What happen? Did the trap work? they see Tanis, Harry, and Scrappy hanging onto their ropes. Then they realize their trap failed. Rodney's Voice: sarcastically: Yes, it worked. In fact, it worked so well, we've decided to let him out and do the whole thing all over again! Tug: That was an epic failure. Donald: Triple Affirmative. Samael: How dare you attempt to deceive me? Then suffer for all your treachery! snaps his fingers…but nothing happens. He keeps snapping his fingers, and still nothing happens. Samael: Wha-What happened to my followers? Goonie: Uhh…they blew up. Samael: AAAHHH! Fine! I shall bring judgment upon you myself! fights Donald with his spear against his sword. Every cut he puts on Donald, just fades away. Then Feather tries to attack him. He then sees a pipe floating in midair. He take out a purple "seeing-invisible man" lens, and sees Rodney holding the pipe and fighting him with it. Meanwhile, Scrappy climbs up the rope on the upper levels. He then sees Casta and sticks his thumb up. Then Casta snaps her claws on the rope, cutting it. Harry falls down and hits the ground. Harry in pain: Thank you. gets up and jumps onto Samael. Just then, Winnie jumps on him. As they are below the containment box, Tanis gently descends on her bandages, and Godzina, Jamaal, and Grunt let go of the rope, and Harry and Winnie jump off of Samael. The containment box falls, until Samael catches it and throws it at the Creep Kids (they dodge it). Godzina pushes him and Tanis trips him with her bandages. Everyone takes cover as Mary shoots her ray gun and Matches blows fire at the barrels of oil Samael is next to. It creates an explosion, but Samael survives. When he is about to shoot fire from his hands, Baxter actives the extinguishers on the ceiling, putting out the flames. That is, until he throws his spear at the cable to the control switch he was holding. As he walks out of the foam, Phantasma flies around with her high laughter. As he follows her to a certain spot in the lab, his hand starts glowing and grabs the ghost girl. She struggles to get out of his grip, though she can't phase through it. Suddenley he hears honking sounds and turns his head. He sees Tug and Grunt driving the forklift towards him at ramming speed. Tug: Onward, Grunt! Grunt: Charge! lets go of Phantasma and grabs the forklift, stopping it in its tracks. Grunt pulls a lever to the lift, lifting Samael off the ground. He lets go of the lift, and stops the vehicle again by putting his foot on the grill. He pushes the grill with his leg and the whole forklift slides back and crashes into the wall. F.Y.I.: Tug and Grunt are alright. As Samael runs towards the forklift, Jacqueline, still on the upper levels, shoots a blue and white flame out of her fingers to set their wrecking ball on fire. Andrew uses his scythe to cut the rope holding the ball to release it. It swings down and hits Samael. The two run down the walkway and jump to the lower level. Jacqueline chances to kick and swing her glider wings at Samael, Andrew swings his scythe and uses his powers to throw things at him, Elsa tries punching him, and Goonie lightly hits and dodges him with her slippery skin. Just then, Sibella, as a bat, swoops down at him, and transforms into human form and fights him off. During the fight, he quickly grabs Sibella and uses her as a "human" shield. The others stop for Sibella's safety. Just then, Grunt pulls out the Spear of Longinus from his bag (Yes, they have bags) and removes the cloth from it. Grunt: Hey, Sam! Let her go! Samael: The Spear of Longinus! pulls out a wooden stake. Cease, unless you value this black-hearted creature. Sibella: If you tell them to "cease", you're gonna be "decease". quickly spins around and grabs his arm (the one with the stake) and neck. He tries desperately to push her so she won't bite him in the neck. Scrappy sees the struggle and starts to think. He sees a rope and gets an idea. He grabs onto the rope, then jumps off the upper levels, and swings towards Samael and Sibella. Scrappy: HEY, SAMMY! PU-PU-PU-PUPPY POWER! Scrappy swings down and hits Samael, he flies back and gets a small rip torned into his neck by Sibella's fangs. He continues flying back, until he flies into a stack of large crates. It was there, the Creep Kids realizes that they just defeated Samael. Rodney: Sibella, are you alright? Sibella: Fangtastic! Rodney: Way to go, Scrappy! Harry side: That's my dog! Scrappy: Aww…it was nothing, really. Eddy side: You know, I was really hoping for a..."Yell"! everyone laughs to that last statement. To Be Continued… Is Samael truly beaten? Is the Legend Counsel alright? Have the Creep Kids solved the mystery? Stay tune and find out next time. It's amazing how you can put so much detail into one scene. I gave everyone a part. Read and review…and Merry Christmas! Category:Blog posts